Shredded Past, Shredded Future
by Rachel Erica
Summary: When the turtles are very young, the Shredder finds out about their existence and does whatever it takes to take them from his sworn enemy, Hamato Yoshi, and he figures that if he can't have them, then no one can. Will Splinter be able to protect his boys? AU Fic/2k12 series!
1. Daddy Splinter and Uncle Usagi

**A/N: As of now, Miyamoto Usagi is human. **

* * *

After his beloved wife and daughter perished in a fire at the hands of Oroku "The Shredder" Saki, Hamato "Splinter" Yoshi left behind the ashes of his life in Japan and escaped to America. His survival was unbeknownst to the Shredder.

Splinter reconnected with his childhood friend, Miyamoto Usagi, who had years prior left Japan to live in New York City. Usagi graciously welcomed his old friend to live with him in his apartment, and even got him a job at the factory where he worked.

* * *

_R-r-ring!_

Miyamoto Usagi released a frustrated sigh and sheathed his sword back in his belt.

_R-r-ring!_

He groaned. "I am coming!"

He exited the 'office' and trudged off to the kitchen to silence the damned device that dare interrupt his solo sparring session, ready to give any telemarketer a good piece of his mind. He breathed deeply to compose himself and put the corded phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Usagi, it is me," a distressed voice said.

"Yoshi, is everything okay, my friend?" he asked. "You sound a bit troubled."

"Please, do not panic," Splinter began. "Something very strange has happened to me, and I need your help."

Usagi sat down at the kitchen table. "What has happened?"

"My body, it...has changed."

Usagi felt his mind go blank with immediate confusion. "Changed? What are you talking about?"

"I believe that I have been mutated," Splinter hesitated, "if that is really possible."

Usagi sighed. "Yoshi, are you fooling with me?"

"I assure you that this is no joke. I wish it were, but it is true. I have been transformed into some rat-like creature."

Usagi shook his head. "My friend, this is not funny."

"Please," Splinter pleaded, though keeping his tone calm, "I need your assistance."

"Well if what you say is true, then what is it that you expect me to do?"

Splinter sighed. "I don't know. I cannot return to the apartment. I need you to come and meet me. You are the only one that I can trust."

Usagi debated his next response in his mind: should he give in and go meet his old friend and roommate or hang up the phone and refuse to be suckered into such a foolish charade. He sighed. "Where are you?"

"Do you know where the pet store is? The one that is one block away from the factory?"

"Yes, I believe so..."

"Meet me in the alleyway right beside the store, and please, bring my kimono. I am nude."

"Very well, Yoshi, but if this is a joke, then it is not at all funny. I will not be amused," Usagi warned.

"I can assure you that this is not, and Usagi, there is something else."

Usagi sighed. "More than mutating into a rat creature?"

"There are children...turtle children."

Usagi scoffed. "Turtle children? Come now, enough of this. It is absurd! Please, do not fool with me this way."

Splinter sighed. "Please, my friend, just come. I will prove this to be the truth."

"I am coming, but it is because I fear that something is the matter with you, not so much because I believe what you are telling me."

* * *

Usagi walked through the crowd of people in the city holding a sack of clothing that his friend had requested, the same friend whose sanity he was beginning to question. A rat creature? Turtle children? What in the world were turtle children?

There was the pet store and there was the said dark alleyway right beside it, conveniently with a payphone directly in front of it. He rushed to the corner of the alley, feeling an inkling of worry perk up inside him.

"Splinter-san?" He whispered into the darkness. "Yoshi, are you here?"

"I am here, Usagi. Please, enter. I cannot be seen..."

The worry faded at the sound of his friend's familiar voice and he emerged into the shadows. He sighed. "Yoshi, enough of this. This is ridiculous and is going a bit too..."

Usagi lost his ability to speak at the sight before him: a brown and white six-foot-tall humanoid rat cradling what appeared to be a sort of humanoid reptilian infant in his arms.

"You're telling _me_," Splinter, the rat, remarked.

"My...b-but...how...?" Usagi stammered.

"Your guess is as good as mine, my friend."

_Waaah!_

Both men turned their heads to the source of the sound. Just a few feet behind Yoshi, two larger humanoid turtles were wrestling each other on the concrete. What exactly they were fighting over was unclear.

Splinter knelt down to their level and pushed them apart with his one free arm. "Come now, little ones, do not fight."

Usagi entered the alley a few feet deeper and then noticed the two noise makers plus one other smaller one at Yoshi's feet.

"W-what are they?"

"Well, they _were_ baby turtles that I had purchased, but they were exposed to the same chemical that I was and now they are like this," Splinter explained.

"What chemical?" Usagi pried. "What happened? Oh, I am confused."

Splinter patted each of the three babies on the ground on their heads to settle them down and then held the smallest in his arms a bit closer to him as he stood up straight to attempt giving his friend an explanation.

"I had walked upon a secret meeting between some strange men and they had tried to attack me, but I fought them off. The chemical they had been carrying spilled on me and the turtles and this is what happened," he gestured to his new furry form.

"There were others involved? What happened to them?"

"The transformation was very painful, so I did not notice when the men disappeared. I am to assume that they ran off." Splinter sighed. "It took me some time to calm down the turtles." He stroked the infant's cheek with his thumb. "Poor things. The transformation must have been excruciating for ones so young."

Usagi shook his head. "What are you to do?"

"Well, I certainly cannot go about my normal life this way."

"Come, let us go back to the apartment. We can figure this out there."

Splinter looked appalled. "No, Usagi, I cannot do that. I must not risk being seen. I must find somewhere else to stay."

Usagi rolled his eyes. "Such as where? The dumpster? The sewers?"

Splinter smirked and gazed at the nearby manhole. "Hmm."

Usagi blinked. "No, Yoshi, tell me you know sarcasm when you hear it."

"Yes, but perhaps the sewers are not such a bad idea, at least in comparison to any other options."

"My friend, have you lost your mind? You cannot survive in the sewers!"

"I have a better chance there than in society this way," Splinter reasoned and looked fervently at the infant in his arms. "And what about them? Ones so young...I shudder at the thoughts of what could become of them."

Usagi arched an eyebrow. "The turtles? You cannot live in the sewers because of some turtles..."

Splinter shook his head. "Usagi, they are much more than that. They are children now and they need me." He pushed the cooing infant in his arms toward Usagi. "Look at him."

Usagi gazed into the curious baby blue eyes and sighed. "Yes Yoshi, he is cute, but is he, are they, worth giving up everything?"

Splinter pulled the baby back to his chest in a nurturing embrace. "I have nothing left to give up. You are the only friend that I have and I work a job that, though I am grateful for, I hate."

"You do not expect me to join you in the sewers, do you? I do not think..."

Splinter held up his hand to silence Usagi. "I do not expect you to give up your life in society. You have much more going for you than I, and these little children could be my chance at starting over." He nuzzled the infant's freckled cheek, making him giggle and reach for the whiskers that had tickled him.

Usagi was startled when he felt something tugging at his pant leg. There at his feet was the second smallest of the turtles, curiously playing with the laces on his shoes. He hesitantly picked him up and held him against his hip while staring into his wide brown eyes.

"Strange," he said, "they have human eyes."

Splinter nodded. "Yes, and they are beautiful."

Usagi sighed. "Yoshi, are you sure that you can handle four turtle children by yourself? How can you expect to survive in the sewers?"

"Well, I suppose for a grand master of ninjitsu it will not be impossible to obtain necessary supplies without being discovered," Splinter explained.

"But difficult still," Usagi added with another sigh. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Splinter stared at the now drowsy baby in his arms and then the at his feet to the two largest who were now cuddling against each other as if trying to draw warmth from the other.

"Yes," he said. "I must. They need me."

"Very well, but you will need this." Usagi handed Splinter the sack in his free hand.

Splinter carefully set the baby down on the concrete, much to the baby's dismay, and accepted the bag. "Thank you, my friend." He unfolded the kimono and slipped it onto his new fury form, and then knelt down to scoop up the fussing baby. "It is alright, little one.

Usagi smirked nostalgically. "He seems to have already taken a liking to you. Perhaps I can help you in some way."

Splinter's ears perked with interest. "In what way?"

"I could provide you with supplies to care for them and survive. I'm sure it will make things much easier for you and your...new little family."

"Oh, that would be much appreciated, my friend," Splinter said as he knelt down and tried to scoop up the second largest baby, but he squirmed and fought him a bit, grabbing onto his larger brother. "Do not fuss, little one. I will not harm you." Once he pried him off of the largest, he cradled him in the arm opposite to the one occupied by his smaller brother, at which point he began to settle. "We had better get moving," Splinter said. "Would you mind carrying the other?"

"Not at all." Usagi knelt down and hoisted the largest turtle up on his other hip, to which the turtle calmly complied. "Since you are really going to do this, I know a potential place for you and your turtles."

"And where is that?"

* * *

After wandering through the sewers for nearly forty-five minutes, Usagi and Splinter arrived in an abandoned subway station. All four babies were snoozing from the journey.

"This is it," Usagi said.

"This looks like it could be suitable given some work. It would appear that it already has a kitchen and a restroom," Splinter mused.

"To this day I wonder why they abandoned it and just left everything behind," Usagi said. "It seems a waste."

"Well, it looks like it will not be wasted after all," Splinter looked to the snoozing babies in his arms, "because this will be our new home."

Usagi gazed at the room around him. "I suppose it's as good as any makeshift home in the sewers. It would appear that here in this main room you already have seating for perhaps a living room."

Splinter grinned and set the two babies in his arms down on the cushioned seats. "Yes. It is a blessing."

"Now what such things should I bring from the apartment?"

"I do not expect you to bring all of my belongings at once, my friend. Perhaps, for tonight, only the essentials will be necessary: blankets, pillows, my toothbrush, and such."

"I can do that." Usagi suddenly felt a wet warmth against his hip. "Oh no." He set the brown-eyed turtle on the floor, followed by his larger brother, and then examined his now stained, white shirt. "Perhaps diapers should be the first essential."

"I apologize," Splinter said. "With all that is going on, I seem to have overlooked that babies need diapers." He reached for his wallet and gasped when he remembered what he was wearing. "Oh dear, I've lost my wallet."

"Do not worry, I will look for your wallet in the alley. If I do not find it, then I will pay for the diapers and such."

Yoshi sighed. "I cannot thank you enough for this support. You are a dear friend."

"I will do anything for a dear old friend and his...children." Usagi smiled at the babies sleeping on the benches. "Should I retrieve baby food as well?"

"I will try and see if they will eat it."

"Alright then, I will get these things right away, but first, I must go home and change my shirt."

Splinter chuckled. "Very well. Take your time."

* * *

Oroku Saki exited the dojo beside the pet store, his two-year-old daughter pulling him out the door eagerly.

"Daddy! Was 'dere!" She ran ahead of him on the New York sidewalk, her black pigtails bouncing behind her. She stopped in front of the nearest alley and pointed. "Saw rat man and turtle babies!"

Saki met up with her and gazed down the alley. "A rat man, you say?"

"And turtle babies!" She began to run down the alley, but Saki grabbed her by the arm.

"Karai, though I appreciate your creative imagination, I have warned you about making up stories to me," Saki scolded.

"No story! While you in da store, I walk out here and I saw rat man and turtle babies!"

"Yes, you did walk out here when I told you to stay with me, and now you're in trouble."

"Uhoh..."

Without missing a beat, Saki bent the toddler over his knee and spanked her backside.

"Now come back inside," he ordered as he set her back on the ground. "Daddy has work to do."

"But daddy, th-the rat m-man and b-baby turtles!" She pushed.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her inches from her face. "Enough of that. I want to hear no more of your fantasy stories, is that understood?"

"Yes, d-daddy..."

With that, he hoisted her up and carried her back into the dojo.

* * *

Usagi entered the subway station, his hands full with bags of supplies.

"Yoshi?"

"I am over here, my friend," Yoshi responded. He was sitting on the bench, the two smallest babies sleeping in his arms and the two larges"t lying with their heads in his lap.

Usagi plopped down beside them and smiled at the little ones. "Aww, looks like they are wiped out."

"Yes, they are," Splinter cooed and kissed the two in his arms each on the head. "They are so precious."

"I found your wallet," Usagi began and placed the black leather wallet beside Yoshi, "but the diapers, baby food, and blankets are on me."

"Usagi, you did not have to..."

"Now, now, consider it a gift from their uncle Usagi," he smirked. "I also brought plenty of blankets, pillows, and some of your clothing from the apartment. I will bring your other belongings in time."

Splinter sighed. "Thank you so much, my friend."

"So have you thought of names for them yet?"

Splinter grinned. "No, not just yet."

"Do you even know their sexes?"

"I am pretty sure they are all male. They look male."

Usagi arched an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"Male turtles have concave plastrons and larger, thicker tails." He touched the smallest one's tail for emphasis. "And of course, there is the obvious sex organ, which I haven't seen yet, but when I do I will be certain." He chuckled. "Still, I am pretty sure they are boys. Speaking of which, let us get them into diapers before one of them has another accident."

Usagi smiled and shook his head. "Yes, good idea." He scooped up the two largest ones and laid them on their shells and diapered them, both of them fussing at having been disturbed.

Splinter did the same with the two smallest while they fussed as well.

Usagi pulled four blankets out of one of the bags. "I bought a blanket for each of them." He wrapped the blue one around the largest and the red one around the second largest.

"I cannot thank you enough, Usagi," Splinter said as he wrapped the orange blanket around the smallest and the purple around the second smallest. "This would be nearly impossible without you." He pulled out a pillow from one of the bags and lay the smallest two on top of it, and Usagi followed them with the largest two.

"It is my pleasure," Usagi replied. "This clearly means a lot to you. I know how hard things have been since you lost Tang Shen and Miwa."

Splinter sighed sadly. "Yes..."

The turtle in blue began to stir and fuss. Splinter scooped him up and held him to his chest, bouncing him soothingly. "Shh...it is alright, little one."

"So you have thought of no names for them at all yet?"

"No, not quite."

The baby in purple then began to fuss as well, so Usagi scooped him up and held him. "I got one for this one," he said through a chukle, "Mr. Pee pee."

Splinter laughed. "No, no," he said and reached over to tickle the baby's foot that stuck out of the purple blanket, making him start to giggle. "Look at that smile," he cooed.

Usagi set him down, expecting him to crawl to his new father, but instead he crawled to the duffle bag beside him and tipped it over, causing a mess of books to spill out onto the floor. He picked up the one nearest to him and scanned it curiously. Unable to figure out the purpose of the object, he decided it could be a tasty snack and began to chew on the hardback cover.

"What do you have there?" Splinter asked and reached for the book. "Can daddy see it?" The baby carelessly released it and went for the rest of the books, but Usagi scooped him up and cradled him.

Splinter then recognized the book as his _Renaissance Artists _book. He flipped it open and his eyes immediately went to the name Donatello.

"Donatello...yes, that is perfect," he said, looking to the little one with a loving smirk.

"Donatello," Usagi repeated. "Hamato Donatello. Yes, I like it very much. Well, now you have one named, what about the rest?"

Splinter watched the baby dozing of in his arms and began to think of Renaissance artsists again. "Leonardo Da Vanici," he thought aloud, and then grinned, stroking the little one's cheek. "Yes, Leonardo. I love it."

"Hamato Leonardo. Leo, like a lion," Usagi said. "I like it very much." He carefully scooped up the second largest baby with his free arm. "What about this little guy?"

Splinter glanced down at the book's table of contents and scanned it until he came across a name that he liked. "Raphael," he said and looked fondly at the sleeping child. "Yes, that will work nicely." He scooped up the smallest and held him in the arm opposite to Leonardo.

"Now for the littlest one," Usagi said.

"I've already got it," Splinter said, "Michelangelo."

"I don't know, Yoshi. That is quite a long name. It may prove difficult for him to learn."

Splinter smiled fervently at the smallest baby in his arms. "No, my mind is made up. He is Michelangelo. My little Mikey."

Usagi grinned. "Very well, but for now, I must have a way to remember who is who."

"Well, that is easy," Splinter said. "Michelangelo here has freckles and light blue eyes. Leonardo has darker blue eyes and has the darkest complexion. Donatello has brown eyes and the palest complexion, and Raphael has green eyes and a small chip in his shell on his chest."

Usagi curiously pulled down the red blanket to see said chip. "Huh. You're right. I wonder how that happened."

Splinter shook his head. "We may never know." He placed Mikey and Leo back on the pillow. "They should really be getting to sleep."

"Agreed." Usagi placed Donnie and Raph next to their brothers. "I brought your own cot from the apartment, and I also purchased some bottles, sippy cups, baby food, and formula."

"Thank you, my friend," Splinter said. "I don't know if they will take to it, but it certainly couldn't hurt to try."

"I should be going. Do you have all you need to get through the night?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, we should be fine. Please, go home and rest."

Usagi smiled. "Very well." He looked to the dozing babies. "Sleep well, little ones."

* * *

**This was a request for SMDKFan, and yes, I am aware that Miyamoto Usagi is much younger than Splinter in the 2k3 series, but this is based on 2k12 where Splinter is much younger than the 2k3 Splinter and it is an AU fic, so it can be pretty much anything. Also, remember that Usagi is human in this universe right now. **


	2. First Birthday Celebration

"Knock, knock!" Usagi called as he emerged through the entrance of the subway station. He looked around the main room and saw no one. "Yoshi?"

"I am here."

Usagi turned his head to see his newly mutated companion standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking haggard as he held Raphael in his arms, feeding him a bottle. He chuckled.

"You look tired, my friend."

Splinter smiled. "I had forgotten how exhausting infants can be."

Usagi stood before him and stared at the little one dozing off in Splinter's arms.

"They kept you up, did they?"

Splinter sighed. "Oh yes. In only a few hours, I changed six diapers. Donatello kept trying to crawl away, Raphael kept waking up and fussing for reasons I could not figure out, Michelangelo kept waking up wanting a bottle, and Leonardo kept crawling on me trying to bite me." He chuckled. "It has been an eventful night."

"Well I do not have anything to do for the rest of this evening. Perhaps I could take them off of your hands while you get some rest?"

"Oh no, my friend, I cannot ask you to do that…"

Usagi shook his head and smiled. "It is no trouble, my friend. Please, go get some rest." He reached out to take Raphael. "I will take…Raphael? Am I correct?"

"Yes, this is Raphael," Splinter said as he stared at the baby in his arms fervently and kissed his forehead before handing him off to Usagi. "The other three are lying down on the living room floor. I had to find objects, discarded boxes and such, to block them in. Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello can all crawl around. Michelangelo cannot yet, so he is easier to keep track of…for now."

Usagi nodded. "Very well. I will watch the little ones closely."

"You are a dear friend, Usagi."

Usagi placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Just take your rest, Yoshi. I'm sure this phase will pass soon enough."

Splinter sighed sadly and stared at Raph drifting off in Usagi's arms. "I know."

"It is only a few hours. They will be fine. I will make sure of it," Usagi reassured.

Splinter entered the living room and scooped up the wandering Leo and Donnie before lying them down on their blankets beside a cooing Michelangelo. He planted a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Alright. I will rest. Be good for Uncle Usagi, my little ones."

Little Mikey watched as his father stood up and disappeared into the other room where he could no longer see him. He began to fuss.

Usagi set Raph down on his own blanket and scooped up the fussy infant. "Oh no, what is the matter, Michelangelo?"

The fussing turned to full-blown tears, so Usagi began to lightly bounce him in attempt to soothe him.

"It is alright, little one. Your daddy will be back soon."

Becoming all the more dissatisfied with his father's absence, the crying turned to near hysterical screaming.

The screaming woke up Raph, who then began to cry himself, and the other two began to fuss only moments later.

Usagi sighed. "Oh dear…"

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Da-da…'ook!" Leonardo squealed as he pushed himself to his feet.

Splinter stopped in the middle of his kata to watch his son walk several feet. He smiled.

"Very good, Leonardo."

Raph glared at Leo and dropped the battered toy car he was playing with. "Me…too!" He pushed himself to his feet as well and walked to where Leo was.

"I see that. I am proud of you both."

Donnie observed his older two brothers walking and became inspired to try it as well. He pushed himself up on his feet, only to instantly lose his balance and fall back down on his backside. He began to pout.

Splinter knelt beside him and patted him on the head. "That is alright, Donatello. You are doing very well," he cooed and tickled him under his chin. Donnie giggled and grabbed onto his hand.

Splinter then turned to Mikey who was sitting a few feet away sipping on a sippy cup.

"And when are _you_ gonna start walking?" He pulled the toddler close to him and tickled his tummy. "Huh?"

Mikey dropped his sippy cup and laughed out loud.

"_Hello? Anybody home?" _A voice called from the other room.

Leo's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Agi! Agi here!"

Raph clapped his hands. "Agi!"

The two oldest waddled out of the room as fast as they could, occasionally losing their balance and falling on their backsides, only to instantly get back up and continue on their way.

Donnie began to crawl after them, but Splinter scooped him up.

Mikey held up his arms, signifying that he wished to be picked up and Splinter complied.

"Come now, let's go see what Uncle Usagi has."

Splinter met Usagi and his two oldest sons in the main room of the lair to find his friend carrying several bags and struggling to make his way into the kitchen as Raph and Leo kept grabbing onto his legs, trying to get him to lift them up at once.

"Welcome Usagi," Splinter greeted.

Usagi laughed. "I have a surprise for a few special little boys."

"Leonardo, Raphael, why don't you allow your uncle to walk?"

The two boys continued to jump on Usagi and cling to his legs like a bunch of excited puppies.

"Leonardo! Raphael! Let go of Uncle Usagi's legs!"

Leo and Raph hesitantly continued to hang on.

"Boys!"

The two whimper and reluctantly obey.

Usagi laughed as he continued on his way to the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter.

Splinter came in behind him and placed Mikey and Donnie in their highchairs.

Raph and Leo waddled in the kitchen last and returned to Usagi's feet.

Leo pointed to the bags on the counter. "Got?"

Usagi hoisted him up. "What's that, little one?"

Leo reached for the bag. "Got?"

"What do I got?" Usagi cooed.

Raph grew envious of the attention his brother was getting and lifted his arms to be held. Usagi picked him up as well and held him in the other arm.

"Got?" Raph pointed at the bags as well.

"Well I heard that today is somebody's special day…" Usagi began.

Leo pointed to his chest. "Mine!"

Raph swatted at Leo. "No, mine!"

Donnie began to kick his feet in his highchair. "Mine! Mine!"

Mikey, not sure what was going on, decided he wanted to make some racket too, so he smacked his hands against the surface of the highchair and yelled, "Ay! Ay!"

Splinter chuckled. "It is a special day for all of you. You are all one-year-old today." He took Leo from Usagi and strapped him into his own chair.

Usagi placed Raph in the chair neighboring Leo's. He returned to the counter and pulled out a small cake.

"Look at what I've got!" He sang.

Mikey's eyes grew wide and he began to squirm in his chair. "Eh! Eh!"

Leo clapped his hands. "Yum! Yum!"

Raph reached toward Usagi. "Food!"

Donnie grinned. "Cake!"

"That is right, Donatello. It is a cake," Splinter praised.

"Well, can they have cake, daddy?" Usagi joked.

Splinter laughed. "I suppose so." He lifted Mikey out of his chair. "But first…" He carried Mikey to the counter and set him beside the cake. "This little one has to say 'cake'. He has spoken before so I know he can."

Mikey pulled away from Splinter and reached for the cake.

Splinter resisted the pulling and held both of the toddler's hands.

"What do you want, Michelangelo?"

Mikey freed one of his hands and pointed at the cake. "Eh!"

"You want cake?"

Mikey continued to try to get to the cake.

"Eh!"

"Mikey, say 'cake'. I know you can say it. Say 'ca-ake'."

Mikey hesitated. "Cay…"

Usagi grinned. "Yay!"

"Good boy, Michelangelo," Splinter praised and put him back in his highchair. "I am trying to get him to speak more," he explained. "He can speak some words. He has the ability, but he just chooses not to most of the time."

Usagi began to cut the cake into very small slices.

"I can see they know English, but do they know any Japanese yet?"

"Leonardo has picked up some words from the few things I will sometimes say to them in Japanese, but other than that, no."

Usagi set a plate with a small slice on it in front of Mikey and gave him a baby fork.

"Are you going to teach them Japanese?" He asked.

Mikey held the fork in one hand, but used his other free hand to pick the cake apart and put the chocolate pieces into his mouth.

Splinter grabbed his hand and showed him how to properly use the fork.

"Perhaps in a few years. I do not want to confuse or overwhelm them."

Usagi put a slice in front of Donnie and Raph each.

"That is understandable," he said.

Donnie picked up his fork and took a small bite.

Raph used the fork to pick up pieces of the cake, but would then pluck it off of the fork and stuff it in his mouth with his hand.

Leo pouted at being the last. "Ca-ake!" he demanded.

Usagi smiled. "I did not forget you, Leonardo." He set the plate in front of him.

Just like Donatello, Leo picked up the fork and used it properly.

"So is there a particular reason you chose English to be their first language?" Usagi asked.

Seeing that Mikey was still refusing to use the fork, Splinter took it from his hand and began to feed him himself.

"I thought it would be appropriate with them being raised in America," he explained. "Should something happen, it is best that they know how to speak the native language."

Usagi took the fork from Raph's hand and demonstrated how to properly use it. "No, Raphael, like this." He turned back to Splinter. "What do you mean 'should something happen'?"

Raphael followed Usagi's example once, but then decided he liked his own way better and returned to doing that.

Splinter sighed. "If, heaven forbid, something happens to me while my boys are still very young, I want them to be able to go to the surface and speak to the humans so they may try and be helped."

Usagi took the fork from Raph and tried to feed him himself.

Raph resisted. "No-o!" he whined. "I do!"

Usagi returned the fork to him. "Alright, alright. I will let you do it. I am sorry." He looked back to Splinter. "Yoshi, if anything were to happen to you, I would gladly take these boys in. I would care for them as if they were my own." He then ruffled Donnie's head for emphasis.

"Yes and I am grateful for that," Splinter said and paused from feeding Mikey. "I just shudder at the thoughts of what could become of them if they try to live life among the humans."

Mikey impatiently tapped on Splinter's hand, wanting him to continue feeding him.

Usagi shook his head. "Nonsense. I would never let anything happen to them."

Splinter sighed. "It is not that simple, I'm afraid."

Mikey began to grunt and tap his father's hand harder. "Da-da!"

Splinter returned his attention to his son. "What is it, Mikey? What do you want?"

Mikey pointed to the plate in his father's hand.

"I do not understand," Splinter said coyly. "You must tell me."

Mikey reached for the cake, but Splinter firmly pushed him back.

"What do you want?"

Mikey pouted. "Cay…"

Splinter smiled. "Oh, you want more cake? Of course." He fed him another bite.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Usagi said. "I got a special present for the boys."

"Could it be better than cake?" Splinter joked.

Leo held up an empty plate. "More! More!"

"Wait a minute, Leonardo. Let's see what Uncle Usagi has."

Usagi pulled four different colored bandanas from the bag. He took the blue one and tied it around Leo's head, making sure the eyeholes fit comfortably. "For Leonardo," he said.

Next he went to Donatello and tied the purple one around his head. "For Donatello."

He went to Mikey and put the orange one on him. "For Michelangelo."

Lastly, he went to Raph and paused to see him covered from head to toe in chocolate and white icing and had his plate sitting in his lap. "Hello chocolate monster, when you see Raphael, can you tell him I have a present for him?" he joked.

Splinter looked to Raph and sighed. "Oh Raphie, look at you." He set Mikey's now empty plate down and hoisted up Raph from his chair. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Leo banged on the chair impatiently. "Mo-ore!"

Mikey followed suit and kicked his feet. "Cay!"

"Daddy, can they have more cake?" Usagi asked.

Splinter placed Raph in the sink. "No, I think they have had enough for now. Would you mind wiping their mouths for me?"

Usagi retrieved a rag from a drawer and wet it. "Not at all."

Raph half-way crawled out of the sink and pulled over a bag, causing a two-liter bottle of root beer to roll out of it.

"Oh no, Raphael." Splinter set the bottle back upright and returned Raph to the sink.

Raph resisted and reached for the curious bottle. "Eh! Eh!"

"No, no, you must be cleaned."

"Oh dear, I completely forgot that I had brought them root beer," Usagi said as he wiped Donnie's mouth. "I hope it is okay that they have some. I know it is a lot of sugar."

Splinter sighed. "Normally, I would say no, but since it is their birthday they may have some…a little."

Usagi wiped Mikey's mouth and hands. "Yay!" he cooed at him.

Raph, growing all the more impatient, began to scream and reach for the soda.

"Settle down, Raphael," Splinter said firmly. "You may have some once you are clean."

Usagi got four sippy cups from the cupboard and began to fill them with root beer.

"Cuppie!" Donnie squeaked with excitement.

"Cuppie! Cuppie!" Leo cheered.

Raph began to scream even louder, and Mikey, becoming distressed by the noise, began to scream and cry as well.

Splinter retrieved another towel from a drawer and wrapped it around Raphael.

"You may have your cuppie in a moment, my son," Splinter said as dried him off and then tied his new red bandana around his head.

Usagi gave a cup to each of the other three boys and then scooped a still screaming Mikey up from his highchair and bounced him soothingly.

"Settle down, little one. Here, drink your cuppie," he soothed and stuck the nozzle of the cup into his mouth.

Splinter finally gave Raph his cup and he instantly settled down.

"See? That was not so bad," he said and ruffled his bandana.

Usagi turned to Splinter as he continued to bounce Mikey on his hip.

"So what would you say if I suggested taking them to the park as another nice treat for their birthday?" he asked.

Splinter took Raph into his arms and sighed. "Usagi, I cannot. I fear it is not safe."

"Well, what if we went late at night so they would not be seen?" Usagi suggested.

Donnie dropped his cup on the floor. "Ah!" he pouted and pointed to the cup frantically.

Splinter set Raph back on the floor and then let Donnie and Leo out of their highchairs, Donnie immediately picking his cup up off the floor.

"I just don't know, my friend. I don't know if I want to keep them awake late at night either."

"Oh but come now, it is a special occasion. Why not let the little ones have some fun on their birthday?"

Splinter took Michelangelo from his friend's arms and stared at him as he sipped on his cup obliviously.

"But they are so little…"

"Exactly and they will only be for a little while. You must embrace it, Yoshi."

Splinter sighed and watched Leo, Donnie, and Raph wrestling around on the floor below him.

"Just look at little Mikey here," Usagi began and reached over to firmly grab the toddler's chin. "He wants to have fun. Say 'I wanna go play. I wanna go to the park, daddy! It's my birthday!'"

Splinter laughed. "Alright, but only for a little while. I do not want them seen and they shouldn't be up too late."

Usagi tickled Mikey's tummy. "Do you hear that, little one? Yay!"

* * *

"Daddy, I wanna play on da swings!" Karai demanded as she pulled on the cuffs of her father's sleeve.

"Karai, I told you, not now," the Shredder growled. "We must wait for daddy's worker to get here and then _maybe _I will let you play."

Karai groaned and plopped down on the bench beside him.

"You're no fun."

"I had warned you that we were not coming here for fun. You did not have to come with me."

Karai crossed her arms in a pout. "Hmph!"

A teenage boy dropped down from a nearby tree and attacked the Shredder. The Shredder deflected the attack and the two began to engage in combat.

Karai assumed this must have been the 'worker' her father had referred to, and took this as an excellent opportunity to sneak off to the playground.

* * *

Splinter held Leo and Mikey in his arms and hid in the shadow of a hedge outside of the playground. He looked around for signs of human activity.

"Alright, it looks safe," he approved. "We may proceed."

Usagi proceeded to the sandbox and set Donnie and Raph down inside it. The two feel the ground curiously and take handfuls of the sand and then let it flow from their fingers. They burst into an excited laughter and began to dig holes.

Splinter took Mikey and Leo to the swings and strapped them securely into the baby swings. He gently began to push them and the two immediately fell in love with it. Mikey began to squeal happily and clap his hands, and Leo laughed and waved his arms around.

As much as he took delight in the sounds of their laughter and happiness, Splinter cringed at the noise that they made. He stopped the swings.

"No, no, boys," he said in a hushed whisper and put a finger to his mouth, "hush. You must be quiet."

Mikey imitated Splinter and put a finger to his own mouth. "S-s-s!" He giggled.

"Yes, Michelangelo," he whispered, "shh, you must be quiet. No one can hear you while we are up here."

Mikey smiled and covered his mouth with his hand.

Leo pressed his lips shut tightly.

Splinter smiled. "Good boys," he praised and then continued to push them in the swing.

* * *

Karai heard the sound of babies laughing coming from the playground and hurried on her way there. She pushed through the hedges and gasped when she saw a six-foot tall rat man pushing two baby humanoid turtles on the swing set and an athletic-looking human man sitting beside two other baby turtles playing in the sandbox.

"Whoa…"

The sight that even a mind as young as hers could not forget from last year came back to her and she knew this would be her chance to prove to her father that she had, in fact, seen a rat man and turtle babies. She rushed back to where he was.

Unafraid of her father's combat, she jumped right between him and the teenager.

"Daddy!" she demanded.

Shredder and the young boy came to a stop and the Shredder sighed.

"Well done, Bradford. You are proving to be quite a promising student," Splinter praised the teen.

Bradford bowed. "Thank you, Master Shredder."

"Now, what is it that you want, my child? This had better be important!"

"You gotta come see this on the playground!"

"Didn't I tell you to stay with me?"

"Yes, yes, but that's not important!" Karai shook her head dismissively. "You gots ta come see this! It's the rat man and the turtle babies! I saw them again! They're here!"

"This again? Karai, I thought we had long gotten past this…"

"But I sawed them again! I saw them! On the swings and the sandbox! There was four of them! Four turtle babies, a rat man, and a normal man!" She pulled on her father's sleeve.

"Karai…" he warned.

Karai let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm telling da truth! You gotta see this! Come on!"

Shredder sighed. "Very well, but if this is some foolish charade, young lady, you are in so much trouble." He turned to Bradford. "Wait here, Christopher. I must see what she is going on about."

Chris bowed. "Hai, sensei."

* * *

Leonardo began to grow bored of the swing and started to whine and point at the sandbox.

Splinter stops pushing the swing. "What is the matter, Leonardo?"

He pointed to Raph and Donnie digging in the sandbox. "Pway…dat!"

"You want to play in the sandbox instead?"

Leo nodded.

Splinter lifted him up from the swing and carried him off to the sandbox.

Mikey began to pout as he watched his father 'abandon' him in the swing.

"Da-da!" he cried.

"One second, Michelangelo!" Splinter said.

Mikey groaned and impatiently thrust back and forth to get the swing moving again, but unfortunately, the seatbelt shifted and pinched his tail. He burst into tears from the pain.

Usagi snapped to attention and rushed to Mikey's aid, and Splinter hastily set Leo down in the sandbox and followed close behind, both of them knowing that particular ear-shattering cry to be a cry of pain.

Usagi unbuckled Mikey and took him into his arms.

"Oh no, what is the matter, little one?" he cooed.

Splinter carefully took Mikey from Usagi's arms and checked him over for injuries.

"What has happened, sweetheart?" Splinter asked him as he firmly pushed the little one's head against his chest in order to not only comfort him, but to attempt to muffle his cries a bit.

Mikey grabbed for his tail and pointed at the swing.

"…the swing? Oh, did it pinch you? Oh, honey…"

Mikey continued to sob loudly into his father's chest.

Karai pulled Shredder to the edge of the tall hedges and pointed to the playground.

"See, daddy? Turtle babies!"

Shredder gasped. Just as Karai had said, there on the playground was a six foot tall rat man holding a baby humanoid turtle to his chest with a normal human man rubbing the turtle's shell, and three other humanoid turtles playing in the sandbox.

"Well, I'll be…"

"See? See? I told you!"

Shredder watched the creatures before him, contemplating. "Yes, yes, you did."

"So can I go play with them now? Please?" She begged.

"No, Karai, I do not…" It was then that an idea struck his mind. Those creatures could prove useful to him.

"Why not?!" Karai demanded.

"Actually, yes. Go and play with them," Shredder said. "In fact, why don't you try and figure out where they are from? Daddy would certainly like to know."

"Okay! Okay!" Karai clapped her hands excitedly and took off toward the sandbox. She behind the turtle with the blue bandana and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to her and was startled to see a strange human child with short black pigtails before him.

"Hi, my name is Karai," she introduced. "What's are your names?"

Leo said nothing and just stared at her in awe.

Raph turned to Donnie and pointed at her. "'s dat?"

Donnie shook his head.

Not sure how to take the silence, Karai decided to speak up again.

"Uh…can I play with you?"

Leo nodded hesitantly.

Karai sat down beside Leo and picked up a plastic shovel and began to dig a hole. She looked to Leonardo.

"Are they your brothers? They look like your brothers," she said.

Leo just stared at her, not really sure what she was saying to him.

"Why are you turtles?" She asked. "You're turtle babies."

"T-tur…tle?" Leo repeated.

"So you do talk. Yeah, turtles. And who's the rat?"

"R-rat?"

"Yeah, over there," Karai pointed at Splinter.

Leo smiled and pointed at Splinter as well. "Da-da!"

Still comforting Mikey, Splinter turned at the sound of 'da-da' to see what his son wanted. His stomach leaped up into his chest when he saw a strange human girl playing in the sandbox with his three older sons. He shoved Mikey into Usagi's arms and raced off to scoop them up into his arms.

Karai looked at him in awe. "Whoa…"

Splinter sighed, not wanting to offend or alarm the innocent child. "I am sorry little one," he apologized to her, "but we must leave."

Karai smiled. "Okay, bye-bye, turtle babies!"

"B-bye-b-bye…" Leo squeaked.

Usagi met up with Splinter and took Donatello into his own arms.

"It is time to go, boys," Splinter said and with that, he and Usagi disappeared into the shadows.

Karai stood up, brushed herself off, and retreated back to the hedges with her father.

"Daddy, turtle babies don't talk much…" she proposed.

"I see you talked to the rat man. What did he say?" Shredder pried.

"He said they had to go. The blue turtle said he was their daddy."

"Did you find out where they are from?"

Karai shook her head. "They didn't talk much."

"I see…"

"Daddy, they're cute. Can I have a turtle baby?"

Shredder snickered. "That is the plan."


	3. Midnight Special

Splinter and Usagi entered the lair, each with a snoozing turtle on each shoulder.

Splinter sighed. "I knew that was a bad idea."

"Yoshi," Usagi said, "you must not worry so much. It was just a little girl. She is the only one who saw them."

Splinter hugged his two oldest sons closer to him. "Yes, but she is certain to tell others what she has seen."

Usagi smiled at him with reassurance. "You know how active a child's imagination can be at that age. No one in their right mind would believe her."

"Perhaps you're right," Splinter sighed. "Still, I do not want to do that again. This just shows that it is too much of a risk."

"I understand, my friend, but please know that the last thing I would have intended is to put your boys in any danger."

Splinter scoffed. "Oh of course not, Usagi. I know your intentions were pure. Believe me, I want to spoil them too – so much that it hurts sometimes – but their safety is priority."

Yoshi looked at the sleeping Michelangelo on his left shoulder. "Well at least they got to have a_ little_ time on the playground this evening."

Splinter grinned. "Yes, I am sure they will not remember it, but I know they enjoyed it. Thank you for all that you've done for them today."

"Oh it is my pleasure, Yoshi. I love them like they are my own," Usagi hugged Donnie closer to him for emphasis.

"I suppose it is time to put them to bed then," Splinter said under his exasperated breath. "I smell pee though; at least one of them needs to be changed." He sniffed both Leo and Raph's diapers. "It is Leonardo."

Usagi sniffed Mikey and then Donnie. "These two are clean. Would you like me to take Raphael so you may take care of Leo?"

Splinter started on his way to the babies' bedroom. "No, it is alright. I can change him in his crib."

Usagi followed behind. "So when are you going to start potty training these little ones?"

Splinter entered through their door-less doorway and carefully placed Raph in one of the cribs, skillfully only using one arm.

"Goodness, probably not for another six months to a year."

Usagi followed suit and used the same one-armed skill to place Mikey and Donnie in their shared crib without waking them from their slumber.

"That long? They are so intelligent. I would think they would be ready much sooner."

Splinter covered Raph with his signature red blanket, untied his new bandana, and kissed his forehead.

"They _are_ very intelligent," Splinter agreed, "but they are still just too little."

Usagi carefully removed Mikey's orange bandana. "By that, do you mean to _little_ or too _young_?" He bent down and kissed the little one's forehead.

Splinter retrieved the baby wipes and a fresh diaper out from under the crib and unfastened Leo's dirty one.

"Perhaps both," he said. "They may be too young to understand how to control their bladders or bowels and perhaps too little to sit on the toilet." He chuckled as he wiped Leo's bottom. "I fear their little behinds may fall into the toilet."

Usagi laughed as he unfastened Donnie's purple bandana. "That would be a sight," he said before he pecked him on the forehead as well. "Poor little guys."

Splinter laughed as he generously sprinkled baby powder on Leo's entire bottom. "I have already had to rescue poor Raphie from the potty once."

Usagi made his way over to Raphael and kissed his forehead.

Splinter finally fastened the fresh diaper on Leo. "I had left the seat up and he crawled inside it and could not figure out how to climb back out. Oh, how the boy screamed," he laughed and removed Leo's bandana. He kissed his forehead.

"I would bet," Usagi said with a lighthearted grin and then kissed Leo as well.

Splinter then kissed Raph and stroked his head. "Daddy saved him, though." He pulled up the gate to the crib and locked it in place, shaking it once to make sure it was secure.

Usagi released a tired sigh. "Well if I am no longer needed tonight, then I guess I will head home."

Splinter gripped his shoulder graciously. "Yes, and again, thank you for all of your help and all the nice things you have done for the boys."

Usagi modestly shoved away his hand. "It is my pleasure, my friend."

Splinter chuckled as he gazed at his babies sleeping in their cribs. "They love their Uncle 'agi."

Usagi laughed aloud. "Well, good night, my friend. Call me if you need anything."

"We should be set, but thank you, my friend. Good night."

* * *

Oroku Saki tucked his young daughter snugly into her purple canopy bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Karai," he said. He began to walk away.

"Wait!" the little one chirped. "I want a story!"

Saki sighed. "Daddy has work to do, Karai. I do not have time for this."

Karai puckered her lower lip. "But I can't go to sleep without a story..."

Saki shook his head and sighed again. "Very well. _One _story." He sat on her bed. "What do you want to hear?"

She threw her tiny arms in the air. "I wanna hear a story 'bout turtle babies!"

Saki contemplated. "Hmm..."

"And a princess!" she added.

"Very well," he smirked. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful little princess who traveled the world with her daddy, the king, searching for powerful warriors to serve them. One day, the princess met four mutant turtle babies. She played with them and made friends with them, and the king adopted them and raised them to be the most powerful of all his warriors. The end."

Karai clapped and giggled. "Yay! I bet I know who the princess is!"

"Oh? Who?"

"It's me!"

Saki chuckled and tickled her stomach. "You got it!"

She laughed madly and shoved his hands away. "Daddy, can I have turtle babies for my little brothers? I always wanted a little brother or sister."

Saki stood up and Karai sunk down under the blankets as he pulled them up to her chin and tucked her in once again.

"More than that," he said. "They will serve you."

"Wow, I always wanted servants. Just like a princess!"

Saki smirked and ruffled her hair. "Yes, exactly. Now go to sleep. Daddy has a lot of work to do."

Karai hugged her stuffed panda closer to her chest and turned on her side. "Okay, night night, daddy."

"Good night, my dear."

Saki went across the hall and entered his office, quietly shutting the door behind him. He sat in his large spinning office chair and picked up his corded phone. He dialed in a number and propped his feet up on the desk as he awaited an answer on the other line.

"Hello, Daniel," he greeted dryly when a young adult male answered. "I am issuing a meeting of the foot in one hour."

There was a pause as the young man tried to get his master to elaborate.

"Don't ask questions," Saki commanded. "Just assemble all of the Foot ninjas and have them meet me in our hideout. I have a proposition for all of them."

He then hung up. His orders were final.

* * *

_Waaaaaaahh!_

Splinter was awakened by the sound that he had only one year ago became all too acquainted with: a baby screaming for his father in the middle of the night. He sighed and rose from his sheets. By now he was able to distinguish each baby's cry and he already knew this one to be Donatello's. He wrapped his robe around himself and trudged off to his sons' room.

Upon arrival, he was surprised to find that Donnie was not standing up holding onto the bars. He unlocked the gate and pulled it down.

"Oh no, what is the matter, Donatello?" he cooed and scooped the unhappy toddler into his arms. He glanced at Michelangelo to make sure that he had not been disturbed by his bunk mate's fussing and was relieved to find that he was still sleeping soundly.

Although being held, Donnie continued to fuss, so Splinter hugged him to his chest for a moment and then pulled him away to look into his eyes. The little one continued to sob as he vigorously rubbed his eyes and nose.

"What is troubling you, baby?" Splinter cooed. "Are you yucky?" He lifted him to his face and sniffed his diaper. "No, you are clean." He began to lightly bounce him in his cradled arms. "Are you hungry?"

Donatello groaned and scratched at his eyes again.

Splinter firmly moved his tiny wrists. "No, little one, you will hurt yourself."

Donnie pouted and squinted his eyes.

Splinter's scowl deepened. "What is the mater? Are your eyes hurting?" He wrapped Donnie's purple blanket around him and planted himself in the old rocking chair across the room and switched on the lamp beside it. He gasped: Donnie's face, particularly around his eyes, was covered in hives that were quickly merging into one giant puffy welt. "Oh no, what has happened?"

Donnie whined and attempted to scratch at his face, but was stopped once again.

"No, no, no, do not scratch, honey, you will make it worse," he said.

Donnie did not hesitate to show his objection by letting out a loud sob.

Splinter firmly hugged him to his chest in order to both console him and muffle his cries and carried him off to the living room where he could not disturb his brothers. He sat on the couch and turned on the lamp that was bigger than the one in the bedroom and looked his son over in the better lighting. That was when he noticed that the hives were not only on his face, but also all over every part of his body that was not covered by a shell.

He sighed. "You poor baby. How did this happen?"

Donnie attempted to scratch his eyes again, but Splinter stopped him.

"No, no, do not scratch," he said firmly.

Donnie began to scream again.

Splinter sighed and stood up as he wrapped him up tightly in his blanket.

"Come on," he whispered. "It looks like we will have to go make a phone call."

* * *

Splinter stood heavily clothed inside a phone booth nearest to his underground home. He held the bundled up Donatello close to his chest as he dialed his only friend's number and silently prayed that he would answer.

"Hello?" a familiar and tired voice answered.

"Usagi, it is me," he spoke urgently.

"Yoshi, what is it? Is everything alright?" Usagi asked as the exhaustion quickly evaporated from his tone.

"I hate to wake you and ask this of you in the middle of the night, but I need a favor."

"Anything. What is it?"

Splinter sighed. "It seems that Donatello has broken out into a rash that is becoming increasingly worse."

"Oh no..." Usagi groaned.

"It is all over, but it is worst on his little face. It is very concerning and he will not sleep. I would really appreciate it if you could go get some Benadryl, some sort of aloe, and something that I can put on his hands to keep him from scratching." He watched the bundle in his arms squirm as he spoke.

"Of course," Usagi said. "I am getting dressed as we speak. Is Donnie alright?"

Splinter sighed again. "He is very fussy, but he doesn't seem to have a fever and he is breathing just fine, so he is alright for now at least."

Usagi whimpered. "Oh, bless him. I will be there as soon as possible, Yoshi."

Splinter grinned graciously. "Thank you so much, my friend. I am truly indebted to you."

Usagi scoffed. "Oh, you owe me nothing. Now just give me forty-five minutes or so and I will be there."

* * *

It was two in the morning and Saki was finally returning from the meeting with his American clan. As always, his loyal clan was willing to go on a man hunt, or "turtle hunt", rather, for the baby mutants that he desired so with little questioning. However, getting them to take him seriously without giving him restrained incredulous expressions was the challenge. Surely, they thought he was losing his mind.

He drug his exhausted body off to his bedroom and began to strip himself of his armor as soon as he walkd through the doorway.

"Daddy..."

Saki sighed. "What is it, Karai?"

"Daddy, I can't sleep," Karai pouted. "Can I have 'nother story?"

Saki massaged his temples and sat on his bed. "Karai, daddy is very tired..."

"Well I'm tired too," Karai argued, "but I can't sleep! I need another story."

Saki groaned. "No, I don't think so. Please go back to bed."

"But if I don't get a story, then I won't go back to sleep and then I'll be all cranky tomorrow." Karai shook her head. "No one likes a cranky princess."

Saki glared at his relentless daughter. "Karai, go back to bed."

Karai shrugged. "Okay, but I might not be da only one who can't sleep tonight," she said coyly.

Saki put his face in his hands and groaned once again.

Karai puckered her lower lip and gripped his arm. "Do you really want your little princess to be up all night?"

Saki sighed, stood up, and took her into his arms. He carried her off to her room and tucked her into her bed once again.

"Alright, what do you want to hear?" he asked reluctantly.

"Doctor Seuss!" she chirped.

"Sweetheart, you don't have any Doctor Seuss books."

Karai crossed her arms over her chest. "Well then you have to go get me one."

"No, Karai," Saki said. "It is two in the morning."

Karai sat up. "That's not too late! Please, daddy!"

Saki shook his head and attempted to help her lie back down. "How about I just make up another story for you?"

"No!" Karai cried. "I want Doctor Seuss rhymes! You're no good at rhyming!"

"I am not that bad..."

Karai blew a raspberry. "No. You stink at rhyming! Please, daddy! Pretty please! I really wanna hear a Doctor Seuss story!"

After only three years of raising that child, Saki knew there was no winning with her in a situation like this.

He sighed."Very well, but we will have to make this trip quick. We both need our rest."

"Yay!" Karai clapped her hands before springing from her bed and making a beeline for her bedroom's exit.

* * *

Splinter dug out a pair of long, white socks from his bedroom closet.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself and returned to his bed where he had left Donatello.

Donnie fussed in his sleepy and itchy displeasure and it did not help his comfort levels at all when his father stopped his scratching and covered his little hands with the white socks, folding them down more than halfway so that they would only come up to his elbows.

"There," Splinter said. "That should keep you from scratching."

Donnie attempted again to scratch his swollen face, but was once again met with the wool obstacle. "Owww," he whined.

Splinter scooped him up into a loving embrace. "I know, I know, but I cannot have you scratching."

Donnie then tried to bite at the socks on his hands, but was stopped.

Splinter chuckled. "No, no."

_Waaaaaaaah!_

Another baby's cry rang out throughout their home for the second time that night. This time Splinter knew it to be Michelangelo.

Splinter sighed and looked to Donnie. "I think your little brother has awoken and realized you weren't there."

Donnie responded by trying to bite the sock on his hand once again. Splinter stopped him without a word and began making his way back to the boys' room.

"Let's go get your brother before he wakes the other two."

When Splinter entered the room, Mikey was standing up in his crib crying out loud with tears running down his freckled little face.

"D'ee! D'ee-e!" he cried.

"Oh, what is the matter, little one?" Splinter cooed at him.

Mikey seized his screaming and held out his arms, his face settling into a hopeful pout.

Splinter carefully lifted him out of the crib with his free arm. "Are you missing your brother?"

Mikey hiccuped and rested his head on his shoulder. Splinter pinched his beak playfully, making the child do one of his signature smiles and then giggle.

Splinter grinned. "There's my smile," he cooed.

Mikey smiled at Donnie and reached a chubby arm out to touch him, but Donnie nuzzled closer to his father and edged away from Mikey.

"Donnie is not feeling well, Mikey," Splinter explained. "Come. Let's go sit in the living room and let your brothers sleep."

Splinter took his two youngest boys to their living room and sat down on the couch cradling one in each arm.

Mikey squirmed out of his grip and crawled over his father's lap to get to Donnie. He tapped his hands on his shell to get his attention, but Donnie simply groaned and nuzzled closer to his father's robe.

Splinter chuckled at them and ruffled Mikey's bare head. "Mikey, honey, I don't think Donnie wants to play right now. He does not feel well."

Mikey stared blankly at his father, making it clear that he did not understand.

"He is sick," Splinter clarified. "His skin is hurting."

Mikey frowned and pointed to Donnie. "Ouch?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, Donatello is hurting."

"B-bet-ter..." Mikey leaned closer to Donnie and pecked him on the cheek, being sure to overemphasize the "lip-smacking" sound.

Splinter gasped and put a hand between the two. "No, no, no, Mikey! I don't want you to get sick too." He was sure it was nothing more than an allergic reaction to something, but in the case that it were not, he was not going to risk his other boys getting sick too.

Mikey pouted. "D'ee..."

Splinter sighed. "I know you want to make him feel better, but it will do us no good if you get sick too."

Mikey whimpered and tried to snuggle closer to Donnie anyway.

Splinter shook his head and reluctantly allowed him to do it.

"...D-D'ee..."

Mikey nuzzled Donnie before pecking him on the cheek again. Donnie rolled over a little and smiled at him.

Splinter beamed. "Aww, do you love your big brother?"

Mikey grinned at Donnie. "Pl-lay..." he cooed and kissed him again. "...b-bet-ter."

"You are very talkative tonight, Michelangelo," Splinter praised. "Are you talking for Donatello? You want him all better?"

Mikey looked at his father and pointed to Donnie. "Bet-ter..."

"Yes, I want him better too. I don't think he wants to play right now though. Perhaps you should come lie down. You need your sleep."

Mikey disregarded his father's suggestion and proceeded to pull on Donnie's arm. That was when he noticed the socks that covered his arms up to his elbows. He pulled at one curiously and watched as the elastics pulled it right back in place instantly. He giggled with amusement.

Donnie whined and pulled away from him. "No-o-o..."

Mikey laughed and went to repeat the action with the socks, but Splinter stopped him.

"No, no, Michelangelo. Donatello does not like that. Please let your brother sleep."

Mikey pointed to the socks. "M-eh!"

Splinter giggled. "Do you want socks on your hands too? I don't think you need them, child."

Mikey decided he would attempt to touch the socks again.

"Mikey, no, no," Splinter warned.

Mikey stopped and looked blankly at his father for a moment, and then went back to trying to get the socks.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter increased the sternness in his tone. "Daddy said no. Leave Donatello alone."

Mikey pouted at him, but boldly decided he would try again.

Splinter grabbed his hand and firmly smacked his little fingers.

Mikey was stunned. He had never been struck by his father before in his short life.

"I said no," Splinter said, lowering his tone. "I said no, and you need to listen, understand?"

Splinter fought the urge to take the child into his arms and apologize to him profusely as the little one stared back at him with a quivering lip and misty baby blues.

"D-da-da-a!" Mikey's tears finally began to flow as he started crying out loud.

Splinter patted his lap and signaled for Mikey to come him. "Come now. You need to lie down."

Mikey just sat in his place and continued to bawl.

"Michelangelo," Splinter warned, "come here."

Mikey obediently crawled into his lap and submissively lay his head on his shoulder.

Splinter looked him in the eyes. "I don't like to smack your fingers, but you need to listen to daddy when he tells you to do something."

Mikey only hiccuped and rubbed his eyes.

Splinter sighed. "Do you want some milk? Will that help you sleep?"

Mikey sniffled. "M-mi-lk...?"

"Yes, some milk." Splinter lay Donnie down on the couch beside him and covered him with his purple blanket and took Mikey into the kitchen. "Maybe some warm milk will help you get some much needed rest."

Mikey continued to sniffle and rub his eyes.

"Settle down now, little one," Splinter soothed as he got a sippie cup from a cabinet and filled it with milk. He fastened on the lid and put it in the microwave. His attention was drawn back to Mikey when he felt him suddenly twitch in his arms. When he looked at him, he took note of his concentrated expression.

"Uhoh, are you going pee-pee?"

The concentrated looked morphed into a silly grin. "Pee-pee!"

Splinter sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Usagi hastily made his way to the babies' and toddlers' section of the all night supermarket. As he scanned the shelves for babies' Benadryl, he could see a figure of a man of tall and muscular stature holding a little girl's hand out of the corner of his eye. He briefly glanced in the man's direction, but did a double-take when a better look at the man made him familiar.

"Oroku Saki?" he hesitated. "Is that you?"

The man was startled to hear his name unexpectedly and half smiled when he recognized the shorter man speaking to him after only a few seconds.

"Miaymoto Usagi, my, I haven't seen you in ages," he said and shook his hand.

Usagi curiously and discretely looked him over, taking note of his newly acquired burn scars and scarred eye.

"I did not expect to see you here in America. You look..." he hesitated, but decided not to comment on the changes, "...you look great."

"Yes, I have business partners over here as well," Saki replied. "I am here for a few months."

Usagi averts his gaze to the little girl in a purple night gown holding his hand. "And who is this? Is she yours?"

"Yes, this is my daughter, Karai. Karai, this is my old friend, Usagi."

Usagi knelt down in front of her. "Hello, Karai. How old are you?"

Karai stared at him blankly. "I'm three...I seen you before somewhere..."

Usagi laughed. "I don't know, sweetheart. I think I'd remember a pretty face like that."

Karai blushed and giggled.

"So what brings you to this section?" Saki asked. "Do you have a little one?"

"Oh no, I am just doing a midnight run for my..." Usagi hesitated, "...nephews."

"I did not know you has any siblings."

"I do not," Usagi replied. "I...well...say, have you spoken to Hamato Yoshi since he has come to America?"

Saki could have sworn that his heart stopped beating in his chest for a moment. "Hamato Yoshi? He is alive?"

Usagi instantly became confused. "Wait, you...you thought he was dead?"

"Yes, I thought he had perished in a fire like his wife and daughter. You are telling me he survived? I have not seen him since that fateful day."

Usagi sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, Tang Shen and Miwa did perish, but Yoshi survived. He could not deal with the grief of losing them so he came to live here in America. He never contacted you? The two of you were like brothers in Japan ever since we were boys."

"I cannot believe that my dear old friend is alive," Saki thought aloud. "Do you know where he is residing?"

"Yes, in fact, I was getting to that. You see, his children are my nephews."

Saki's eyes widened further. "Children? He has already had more children? Has he remarried?"

"No, he adopted these boys. Precious little guys they are, too. They just turned one-year-old yesterday," Usagi smiled warmly as he thought of the four little angels.

Saki grinned. "I am so pleased to hear that, and relieved that he is alive. Where is he residing? I would love to see him and meet his new sons."

Usagi nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the thing is, he is not exactly fond of having visitors. Having lost Miwa, he is _so _protective of his boys and very choosey about who he allows into his home to be around them."

"Oh, but surely he would welcome an old comrade."

"Well, I'm sure, but perhaps it would be wise if I spoke to him about it first..."

Saki waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, there is no need to do that. Why don't we surprise him? I'll bet he would be thrilled. _I _certainly am to hear that he is alive."

Usagi sighed. "I don't know, Saki. He is very serious about his privacy now."

"Oh, what is the harm? Of course he'll be pleased to see me. After all, we're like brothers."

Usagi smiled slightly. "I guess you're right. Yes, he might very much appreciate the surprise."

Saki crossed his arms with satisfaction. "Good then. Where can I find him and the little ones?"

"I will show you. Will you be available tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, of course. Where shall we meet?"

"Meet me by the pet store on fourth tomorrow at six?"

A sinister grin slowly spread across Saki's face. "I can hardly wait."


End file.
